


四季书 Lament of Seasons

by Caladhiel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladhiel/pseuds/Caladhiel
Summary: 天使与恶魔在人间的四季。The angel and the demon lived through seasons on earth.





	四季书 Lament of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及Unthinkable剧情相关，和原片剧情稍有不同。因为历史不好，所以时间线和历史现实多有冲突。假如有冒犯到任何人，我很抱歉。  
AC无差的车，真的很无差。  
Please read through the tags.  
一切的荣誉和版权归于尼尔盖曼和特里普拉切特以及优秀的剧组工作者和演员们。

伊甸

天使在伊甸园中游荡很久。这园极大，在人类被逐出以后成为了无人踏足的禁地，但天使依旧很喜欢这里。创世不过七天，很多的树木刚刚发芽，满地的草都是短而柔韧的，飞虫穿梭其中发出轻柔的嗡鸣。他坐在一颗树下，后背靠着树干，尽情地伸展着羽翼，让每一根羽毛都接触光明。

突然之间天使举起一只手。“现身，邪魔！”他说，“我已经看见你的火焰，躲藏已无意义。”

一个大大的黑色蛇头从花丛里探出来。“日安。”蛇说。

“哦，是你。”天使放松下来，然后感到有些好奇，“你的工作已经完成了，为什么还不离开呢？”话一出口他就觉得有些不对劲，因为语气似乎是在刻意驱赶一样。虽然远离邪恶是天使们写入恩典的内核，但在这样美好的日子里就显得太不近情理。

蛇无知无觉一般耸了耸肩膀——这其实有点奇怪，因为他其实没有肩膀。“我现在没别的事情，所以我会在这多呆一会儿。”

天使轻柔地“哦”了一声，很高兴对方似乎没有注意到自己礼貌有亏。作为补偿，他挪动了一下身体改为躺着，为蛇留出了空隙。黑蛇很愉快地在他身边一起卧倒。

“我听说你教授亚当和夏娃那些，呃，你们怎么说，爱的把戏。”沉默了一会儿黑蛇嘶嘶地说，同时用无表情的蛇脸做了一个很生动的作呕的表情。

“啊，那个。”天使回答，“是的，传授繁衍的技巧是我的职责。”他盯着头顶上飘过来的云，心不在焉地想：是我的错觉还是那朵云长得真的很像咬了一口的苹果？

“无论你们怎么说吧。我以前看见过他们在草地上直接办事，现在他们要么藏在树叶底下，要么缩进山洞里去了，真是无趣。”蛇说，一边吐着信子一边慢慢地伸长身体缠住天使，一圈一圈再一圈，好像蚺捕获了羊羔。天使的肉身是完美造物，白皙而柔软，每一个地方都展现肉欲又圣洁的美，圆润得几乎朦胧。如果不是他的恩典内核在熊熊燃烧，你会误认为他是自有万物以来最适合磋磨的事物。可是不，没有那么简单，在那柔软的云朵里藏着利剑呢。他深绿色的眼睛蒙着一层金圈，总有笑意，笑意却冰冷疏离。蛇对此十分不满，便把自己的头贴住天使的脸颊，不去看对方的眼。

“那是因为他们吃了那果子，明辨是非，知道羞耻。”天使回答。

“我还是不明白。”蛇说，将天使缠得越来越紧，“假如真的那么羞耻就该不做，为什么他们宁可藏起来也要继续？”

“我没试过。”天使直言不讳，“所以我不能解释。”

恶魔笑了一声，很振奋地抬起身子，把上半身变成了人形，俯视着天使。“那么，也许我们应该试一试？”

他没等天使答复就把身体挪到看不到脸的下方去了。

空气里有很甜的香气。天使仰面躺在草丛中，手指拨弄着恶魔红色的长发。“我时常思考，”他说，“我们在将来的世界里能做些什么？”

“是啊，没了炎剑以后你可完全是闲职了。”恶魔说，爬上来凑近天使的脸用蛇信轻轻挑逗他的耳垂。他的指尖还覆着鳞片，冷冰冰滑腻腻的，让天使笑起来，用手去推拒，只是很快推拒就退化为抚摸。他的恩典因为快乐而发出盛大的光，恶魔被晃得看不清楚，只好拼命亲吻。他继续之前的工作，胯部缓和地移动，让天使神圣的光芒染上玫瑰色。

天使轻轻抽噎了一下。“你这邪魔……”他嘴上这么说着，但是脸颊因为微笑而快乐地上扬。他拉长脖子，脑袋顶在地上，剧烈地吐着气。恶魔见状露出一个牙齿多过笑意的微笑，得意洋洋地骑着他的坐骑。长长的红发从他的肩膀的胸前倾泻而下，好像流动的火焰。

他们结合，都因为新奇而睁大眼睛露出笑容，因为快乐而将羽翼伸展到极致。他们的结合突然显得如此顺理成章——天使和恶魔本是同族，也是_骨中之骨，肉中之肉_。

一切都安稳又柔和，温暖的阳光既不太热也不太冷，远处有鸟儿的歌声。天使把额头贴上恶魔的额头，亲吻对方的嘴唇。他从恶魔的嘴唇上尝到了苹果的味道。

埃及

在埃及长满长草的河岸上，有一个穿着白色袍子的身影在走。他的袍子很宽大，连脸都遮盖住。埃及人和以色列人从他身边走过，都像是过眼不见。只有一个小孩子拉住了他的衣角。

“白袍子的大人，”孩子说，“买一朵我的莲花吧！给您增添一些香气。” 他的身体那样的瘦小，衣衫褴褛，大大的褐色眼睛漂亮得让看见的人都忍不住爱他。孩子的眼睛是干净的，以至于他们往往能看见常人看不到的东西。

“谢谢你，赛斯。”白袍人摸了摸他的脸，然后放下一枚钱币，从他手里拿了一朵莲花。赛斯惊讶地笑起来。“您知道我的名字！”他说，“您怎么知道的？”

“就让这作为我们的秘密吧。”白袍人说，虽然看不见他的脸，但是赛斯知道他在笑。然后他继续顺着河流走去。其实他走得并不快，可白色的背影很快就消失在人群当中，赛斯在一瞬间就看不到了。

白袍人继续往下游走去。他昂着头，好奇地四下看着，但他的脚并不陷进泥里去，他白色的长杖也绝不沾染泥污。他的肩膀在走路时轻轻地一耸一耸，好像摇动着看不见的翅膀。

突然白袍人发出一声懊恼的叹息——他不小心离河水太近，让长袍沾上了血。天使皱着眉叹气，伸手提起自己袍子的下摆。“瞧瞧。”他抱怨似的自言自语，“飞了三十年，一点都没脏。落在地上不到三分钟，瞧瞧！”

“是呀，瞧瞧你！大庭广众，把袍子撩得这么高，神的子民会怎么想你？”一个嘶嘶的声音在他背后装腔作势地指责，调笑的意味多过嘲弄。

天使吓得差点撒手把袍子扔回血河里去，恶魔赶忙上前一步帮他抓住了垂地的衣摆，轻轻一吹把血迹也吹干净。天使冲他微笑了一下，责怪地用手里的杖敲了敲恶魔的肩头。恶魔抬起胳膊来握住，歪过头亲吻了一下指向自己的杖尾，然后拉住那长杖牵引着天使走到干燥的坡地上去。

“你来埃及观景？”恶魔问，“我听说很快以色列人就将离开这里，不过这河可真是让人印象深刻。”

天使漫不经心地点点头。“厄运已经不远了，”他说，“苍蝇、瘟疫、蝗虫都已经过去了，但这还不是最重要的……_埃及遍地必有大哀号。_我不会在这停留太久，天亮以前我会离开。”

“不觉得有点多余吗？”恶魔说，“先让法老的心刚硬，然后折磨埃及的人民，迫使他松动。为什么不直接让法老放以色列人走呢？我知道摩西能做到，你也知道，只是摩西自己不知道而已。祂从来没有告诉过他。”

天使迟疑了一下。“但是神的意愿是不该质疑的。”他最终说，一副“话题到此为止”的表情。恶魔对这个话题也无甚兴趣，于是从善如流地放弃了，转向更加实际的东西。

“来吧，同我到草丛中去。”恶魔拉他的手，天使就跟着他一起走路。两个人高高兴兴地穿过高高的草丛，在无人能见处坐下。他们迫不及待地彼此靠近，发出隐秘的笑声，好像连触碰都带着他者不可解读的秘密。恶魔亲吻着天使，让他躺在草丛之中。斜坡上生满白色的花，一朵朵都垂下头来亲天使的脸颊，把红色的花蕊粘在他眼睫上。恶魔伸长舌头从他的眼睫上舔掉那一点红色，好像尝到花蜜的甜味。他们在旷野中交媾。

在恶魔深入时天使忍不住呻吟起来，他眯起眼睛，咬住了自己的下唇。他伸出胳膊抱住恶魔的身躯，腿分开勾住对方的腰，随着恶魔的节奏调动自己。“你这古蛇……”他喃喃地说，好像咒骂，但是语气又那么温柔，于是恶魔悄声笑起来。他们躲藏在草丛里，远离生灵的目光——不知为何，这让天使感到一丝宽慰——试图一起冲向顶点。天使被顶得几乎有点难受，这让他忍不住抓住了头顶上方的一把长草，狠狠地连根拔起。

“拉神保佑……”一个稚嫩的声音在不远处响起来。天使惊醒，有点不自在地赶忙推开恶魔。恶魔猝不及防，发出一声抱怨的咕哝。

一个小孩子站在不远处，震惊地看着他们。他手里拿着一个大篮子，里面装满了花。他是来这里补足篮子的。他好像梦游似的眨了眨眼睛，歪着头看他们——这两人是闪族人么？“白袍子的大人。”他说，声音柔软得像小鹿，让天使忍不住微笑。

“你好，赛斯，”天使说，“我们又见面了。”

与此同时，天边的最后一丝光明也被云彩吞噬，夜的黑色染尽天穹，只剩下一缕缕暗红飘荡在很远的地方，也渐渐地暗下去。天使想起前些日子的那场三日的黑暗。_人不能相见，谁也不敢起来离开本处；惟有以色列人家中都有亮光。_

赛斯吐了吐舌头。“谢谢您买我的花，白袍子的大人，”他说，“可是太晚了，我真的得回去了。”远处传来一阵阵羊肉的香味和血的味道，是以色列人为了逾越节宰杀了羊。赛斯的心完全被那吸引走了——他保证过会在太阳下山之前回家的。邻居的孩子亚伯和他一样年纪，今晚他请赛斯去家里做客。赛斯不是以色列人，他不能吃那羊，但是亚伯说他的饼可以分给他吃。这想法让天使的笑容更大了。

赛斯羞涩地笑了一下，转身想要离开，但是天使叫住了他，语气温柔地请求他不要走。赛斯就像被言语摄住了一样停住了脚步——不管怎么说，白袍子的大人一点也不像个坏人，所以耽搁一会也没什么，不是吗？

恶魔有些震惊地看了一眼天使，他张大了嘴巴。“不会吧。”他说，而天使只是点了点头。

恶魔闪电般地转过头，对赛斯说：“孩子，要是我是你的话，我会现在就跑。快跑！”

恶魔悄悄地把一丝恶意注入了自己的语言，这让赛斯打了个哆嗦。他突然从心底里感到一阵恐惧，于是顺从地转身放开脚步，但天使在赛斯能够迈出一步之前就飞到他的面前制止了他。天使的双眼是金绿色，冷得像冰，一眨不眨好像石头做的偶人。亡灵之书里的阿努比斯就有这样的眼睛，那有点吓人。他的双手是石头做的，又冷又硬。“你就一定要什么都捣捣乱，对吗？”他叹着气说，然后把脸转向赛斯，“对不起，但命令就是命令。”他的声音真柔软啊，像用旧了的羊毛毡，让赛斯觉得非常安心。他还是很想问问他：白袍子的大人，你为什么知道我的名字？

赛斯忍不住抬起头看他的脸，那张脸突然显出极大的光辉，如同千万个太阳。赛斯手里的篮子落在地上，各样的花洒了一地。

赛斯的眼睛瞪得很大，迷惑地盯着天空。褐色的眼睛是那么的干净，那么的纯洁，好像在问：玛特女神，我的心是否比羽毛轻呢？他还太小了，就连欧西里斯也应该网开一面，只是摸摸他的头，告诉他，这还不是你的时候，快点到别处玩去吧！巴斯苔特的护身符从他的领口滑落出来——那是个很精致的护身符，是一个平民能拥有的最好的。赛斯的妈妈一定很爱他。这让天使感到一阵爱的温暖，他的脸上露出满足的笑容。

“那可是小孩子。”恶魔懒洋洋地趴在原地。藤草编的篮子顺着斜坡慢慢向下滚落，落进血河被流水带走。

“埃及人的头生子。”天使简单地说，仿佛这就解释了一切。他感觉自己的身躯已经恢复到全然的火焰，酸痛和快乐都被燃烧殆尽，只有愤怒和冷漠是真的。于是他坐回原地，慢吞吞地穿上自己的袍子。太阳落山了，时辰到了。

“哦，所以，是你的任务？”恶魔从背后环抱住天使的肩膀，发出嗤嗤的笑声。“我可以请求你留下吗？继续我们未行的事。”他把下巴架在天使的肩膀上轻声询问。微风吹进天使的耳朵，又一次让他感到肉体意犹未尽的疲惫和快意。天使情不自禁地露出微笑，与此同时犹豫了。“我说过了，我还有任务……”他说，只是语气已经不自觉地带上投降的颜色。

“他们可以等。”恶魔嘶声说。他迫使天使停下穿袍子的动作，伸手按住天使的脖颈，让他转过头与自己亲吻。

欧洲

关押女巫的监狱比平常的监狱还要更冷一些，一切都忠实地遵照了《女巫之锤》的指示。初秋的天很昏暗，外面的光照进小小的铁窗里，能照见石墙壁上黑红色的污垢。空气里有发霉的气味和回荡的惨叫声。

“还有其他的方法的。”天使说，“这并不能证明她是女巫……”

“先生，本区教会和法官都已经决定了——您该对神的旨意更尊敬些，”本堂神父严肃地停下脚来看着他，“这事情是开不得玩笑的！”

天使发现自己无言以对。

提出控诉的先生出身显赫，教会对此颇有默契——他这样的人杀人从来不需要亲自动刀。本堂神父严厉地看了天使一眼，眼神里满满都是信仰的火热。“您的职责不在此，我劝您不要随意插手。”他的语气比四周石头砌的墙壁还冷，“您的工作是我们关押的另一个女巫。我们询问了他很多次，但她始终不肯开口。”

“另一个女巫？我以为我只是被请来见证审判？”天使疑惑地眨眨眼睛，“我是说，也许我并不是最合适的人选。您瞧，我不知道该怎么做这些，呃，审讯之类的……”他结结巴巴地说，额头上冒出一层冷汗。

“先生，不要谦虚了，人们都说您是这附近最擅长让人放松吐口的人，因此您有职责为本区教会服务——现在请您原谅我，我还有一场死刑要执行。”本堂神父不耐烦地做了一个“请”的手势，然后扔下天使匆匆忙忙地离开了。

天使在那铁门前犹豫了一会儿，咬了咬牙。他在推开门前就已经决定无论如何要让教廷宣判这可怜的女人无罪。可是她已经受过刑了，见识过了黑暗的深渊巨口，即使是天使的恩典能做的也微乎其微。她再也不会和从前一样了，无论她从前是什么样子。

天使鼓起勇气，推开了那扇门。

红发女巫用一种奇妙地姿势盘在窗边那一点空间上，事不关己地低头观赏着院落中正进行的审判。女人跪在地上，她的孩子被抱在父亲的怀里，并不敢哭泣，而其他人对她怒目而视。他高高在上地看着，唇边带着冷酷的微笑。听见推门的声音，他转眼过来看了一眼天使。“哦先生，我可没想到是您呀。”他露出一个诱惑性的笑容，眨了眨眼睛。

天使吸了口气。“你在这干什么？”他试图用愤怒遮盖自己的狼狈，因为恶魔的眼睛好像穿透他的灵魂，看出他的无力。

恶魔没有说话。他默默地从窗边滑下来，几乎是怜悯地亲吻天使的嘴唇。在这样的日子，天使感谢他的沉默。门在他们身后轻轻关上，锁头在一个响指中“咔哒”一声锁上。

恶魔的身体并不像常人想象的那样坚硬。他是柔软的，他的皮肤是滑腻的丝绸，他细瘦的腰像软绵绵的鹅毛枕。如果他不是恶魔，天使会说他也有一颗柔软的心。但这话对于恶魔来说太冒犯了，所以他明智地避而不谈。

恶魔的手开始解天使胸前的扣子时，天使颤抖了一下。天使想到本堂神父，想到外面的人群。他们可能会发现，他想，而天堂要他为他们的狂热赐福。即使这些人们把欲望和信仰混淆，蒙着眼睛欺骗自己。他们自认信仰虔诚，就在自己的头上刻了十字，那么一切藏在其下的东西也就因此而正义。

“我都不怕，你怕什么？我可是收监的女巫。”恶魔舔了舔自己的嘴，露出雪白的牙齿——他的牙总是很尖的，是肉食动物的獠牙，忠实地提醒着所有人这是个猎食者。可是这猎食者在此刻是这样的温柔，仁慈到用肉欲打断天使的思考。

天使与恶魔在人类的牢笼里做爱。

“你知道这还有多久才能结束吗？”天使说，“我没法……我只能看着。我甚至应该为他们赐福。”他的灵魂徒劳无功地攀住久远的美好记忆，有关伊甸的温暖。那时有条蛇在他身边，蛇的嘴唇上有苹果的味道，而他信念坚定。如今天使的恩典像窗外的树枝一样晃动，在怀疑中摇摇欲坠。

“天使，”恶魔回答，“你我都明白，这永远也不会结束。”

天使沉痛地眨了一下眼睛。“是你。一直都是你。”虚弱的语气证实连他自己也不相信这话。

“你可以自己欺骗自己，可是你知道从来不是我。他们都是自愿的，我甚至没有和任何人说过话，连一次都没有。”

天使不再说话了，他只是一直向前，一直向前，这让恶魔痛楚又兴奋地抬起胳膊攥住了后背靠着的窗台。“小心点，”他一边喘气一边说，“可别把我真的顶下去了。”说完他又笑了。“不过仔细一想那也挺刺激的，不是吗？”

一声轻灵的脆响斩断风声，然后是巨大的欢呼。女巫的头滚落在地上，她赤裸的身体扭曲地躺在刑台上，像一个破了口的麻袋，血咕嘟咕嘟地从那破口里流出来。恶魔抬起手来掩住了天使的眼睛，让对方迅速地转了个身，然后坐在他身上低头亲吻他。“这不是你的错。”恶魔在亲吻的间隙里含混地说，他的手安抚性地抚摸对方的背。

天使顺从了，张开口咬在恶魔的嘴唇上，因为只有这样才能忍住眼泪。

美国

尤瑟夫提出条件的时候天使在场。他听着那两条要求，被义人的光辉深深震撼。面前的人罪孽深重，身负人命，可是他所背负的人命与许多人相比简直不值一提。比如说这间教堂内的人们效命的那些人，他们都比尤瑟夫要背负更大的血罪。尤瑟夫又是那样的通情达理。“请不要公开播出，因为这会引起危险的效仿。”他说得明白，而天使听见。

但是其他人并没有听见，他们在尤瑟夫走进来的时候就失去了听力。他们给他围上紫色的塑料布，免得地上流太多的血，如同为他穿上紫衣；又在他头上加上铁环上刑，如同为他加冕荆棘冠。他们又唾弃他，嘲弄他，然后给他脱去紫衣除去荆冠，仍旧穿他自己的衣服。他们拿钉子钉他的手脚，逼他招供，又用枪刺穿透他的肋下看他是否已经死了。可是神啊原谅他们，他们所做的事他们自己不晓得。

人们讨论真假，讨论得失，讨论一切，可是并不关心尤瑟夫到底为什么这样做。义人又一次做了常人不能理解且不愿意理解的事情。这罪孽深重的义人试图说服棋手们停下棋子，放成千上万的生命自由，棋子们却自动地认为世上之事不进则退，人与野兽一样只有生死之别。义人是过分天真的罪恶，棋子是过分成熟的执迷，操线的手则是过分清醒的恶毒。世界在慢慢撕裂，太阳犹豫着不知该从何处升起，而风也静止，不知该吹向何方。所有人都被绑架，所有人都早已经没有选择。

天使在尤瑟夫的孩子被带进来时逃进了厕所。他把双手撑在盥洗池上，脑袋靠住镜子，感觉自己要呕吐了。他试图回忆起阳光照在身上的感觉，春天温暖的风吹来苹果树的香气，远处有唱歌的声音，玻璃海在阳光下闪闪发光。可是那些记忆变得模糊了，离他越来越远。他现在只能听见惨叫声。

突然，静止的空气中传来一阵轻轻的风声，然后红发的恶魔出现在天使的背后，把他吓了一跳。天使勉强地笑了一下，紧张兮兮地试图让自己站稳，然后悲惨地失败了。幸而恶魔很识相，他假装没有看到天使的狼狈，一个劲地四下打量。

“在教堂这种地方刑讯逼供，真的很有创意不是吗。”恶魔恶毒地选择着开场白。

然后他们相爱。恶魔的双手掰开天使的腿，毫不留情地浸没。他们一起发出痛苦又满足的声音，拼命抱住彼此，索取人类皮囊残留的一点温度。天使能听见他们贴近的胸膛里的心激动地跳出同一个节奏，砰砰砰，是战争的鼓声。

大马士革的玫瑰破碎凋零。娇嫩的花朵被剪刀修剪，娇嫩的花朵被手掌击打，娇嫩的花朵被一点一点割裂成碎屑。孩子的哭泣从呜咽变成控制不住的抽噎和哀嚎，红色的花汁染上人手。

天使痛得紧紧咬住牙齿，几乎不小心咬到恶魔的蛇信。他闭上眼睛，把头靠在墙上，大声喊叫着达到顶点。但是恶魔并不放过他，把他钉在自己的身上穿刺。

“太晚了。一切都太晚了。”天使痛苦地呻吟，他的光芒乱成一团，像揉皱了的纸。早在悲剧降临在安娜果尔迪身上时就太晚了，早在埃及陷入瘟疫和血海的时候就太晚了。如今的一切都只是罪恶的回声。

恶魔大笑出声。“我们让他们以为自己是正义的。而我们在他们这么想的时候什么也不做！”他一边向上顶一边狠狠地抓住天使的头发，在对方的恩典上留下恶毒的痕迹，“是我们放纵了他们的欲望，是我们放纵了祂的游戏，因为我们一直沉默。你以为你高尚，我以为我自由，可是我们都错了。”

掠夺是正义的，杀戮是正义的，只要对象不是神的子民。异教徒怎么配与神的子民同席吃饭？祂许给这些人奶与蜜之地，他们就以为所有的奶与蜜之地都理所当然应该归他们所有。在这样的眼睛里所有人都是祂的奴隶，永生永世。没有人是无辜的。诱惑有罪，放任有罪，天堂地狱都有罪。

很久没有人再说话。恶魔又继续鞭笞了一段时间后缓缓地脱身而出，而天使顺着墙壁滑下去，两腿打着颤。他躺在肮脏的地板上，几乎像死去了，恶魔趴在他身边，伸开胳膊抱住他，温柔地亲吻天使的耳朵。

“他们钉死人子时把他称作罪恶。”恶魔笑着，金色的眼睛异常的悲伤，“他们让铁做的飞鸟杀人时，也把那些人称作罪恶。他们将别人的土地和未来作为筹码摆在桌子上掷骰子时，你们做了什么，我们又做了什么呢？”

“我们能做什么呢？”天使绝望地问。他的眼睛在说，告诉我我们能做什么，就算代价是永远坠入地底坑我也一定去做。

“我们什么也做不了。”恶魔回答。

天使转过头看他。那双绿色的眼睛是那样的温柔，那样的美丽，像是生命树的翡翠树叶在风里摇动。可是现在那里面的光正在一点一点碎掉。恶魔不忍心再看下去——就连他的灵魂对于悲伤也是有极限的。他闭上眼睛，把头埋在天使的脖颈。

“我们一起离开这儿吧。”他絮絮低语，“永远离开，再也不回来了。”

几不可察觉地，天使点了头。蛇的引诱成功了。他大笑出声，血泪从他的眼中流出来，落在天使的皮肤上灼烧，在他的肩颈上留下一道道血痕。

他们从厕所里走出来之后恶魔就隐去了形体，而天使脚步虚浮地走到众人面前自告奋勇。“我能让他说实话，但我需要封闭空间。”他说。于是他获得了封闭空间。单面玻璃下了帘子，铁门紧紧关闭，灯光调得极暗。_从午正到申初，遍地都黑暗了。_尤瑟夫就在完全的黑暗里睁开了金色的眼睛。

“动手吧。”恶魔催促，“你知道义人都是这样——他永远不会说的。”

没人有胆量继续做下去，他们也没有办法再继续做下去，因为连娇嫩的花儿都已经折断了。只有天使能够做到，也只有他足够仁慈，能够承受手上染血。义人的血落在他的手上，而其他人一个接一个地走上来拿水在众人面前洗手，说：流这义人的血，罪不在我们，你承当罢。而这神所造的战士竟拥有足够仁慈来承当。

“动手吧，我和他一起。”恶魔说，声音轻得像是叹息，“我和你一起。”

天使放出自己的恩典，让天国的火焰抓住尤瑟夫的心狠狠挤压，将他的过去、现在和未来全数烧成灰烬，只留下他想要的记忆。黑蛇以保护性的姿态盘在尤瑟夫的灵魂旁边，没有半分攻击性。我和你们在一起呢。恶魔在义人的灵魂和他一起烧起来的时候这样说。

尤瑟夫铁灰色的眼睛充血，紧紧地盯着他。他的大脑沸腾，在头盖骨里刺啦刺啦地响着，他的身体已经是个空壳。可是这都不重要了，因为他赢了。人类中的义人战胜了天使与恶魔，将他们双双摧毁。

天使晃荡着走出来，将三个地址告诉人们。“第二个地址有两个。”他简捷地说。

“在核实之前不要停。”对方发出命令，这让天使的眼睛变得空茫。“他已经死了。”他说，“停不停对他而言已经没有意义了。快去吧，愚人！相信我，你们的时间不多了。”天使释放出最后的恩典碎片，把信念的力注入自己的话语。随后他再也没有力气，只能跌坐在地上喘气。

不知道过了多久，迷蒙之中有人欢呼起来。有人走过来摇动他的肩膀，欣喜若狂。“你是国家英雄，是全世界的英雄。”他们因为放松而哈哈大笑。

“这间屋子里没有英雄。”天使疲惫地说，瞥了一眼地上的尸体。

“至少还活着的人里没有。”

但是没有人听到他的话，也许是因为他说话的声音太小，又也许是他说的话大家不愿意听。此时有个位高权重的人在簇拥中走过来，试图给这神的天使别上一枚银质奖章。

“我不要你们的血钱。”天使回答，“我沾染了这恶贯满盈的、罪不可恕的义人的血，我也是有罪了。”

人们没有听见，千百张嘴一起赞颂胜利，千百只手执意将那银质奖章塞进他的怀里。到处都是笑脸和鼓掌的声响。

_他们说：那与我们有甚么相干？你自己承当罢！_

天使就将那奖章掷在殿中，走出去吊死了。他的翅膀拖在地上，是很美丽的雪白。

END.


End file.
